


Hide-y Holes

by KrispenKreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brief Skye cameo, Can you tell I just figured out how to do this?, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's only for a paragraph, Protectiveness, When I say brief I mean breif, don't get too excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrispenKreme/pseuds/KrispenKreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the invasion the team bonded, and became a family. A protective family at that. What Clint Barton didn't expect was that he was the one they wanted to protect.</p><p> (First fic, please be nice!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this if my first fanfiction so I would appreciate it if you would be nice, and advice would be AWESOME! Also, I didn't plan on posting this until I finished the entire thing but I may have gotten impatient. (It's my first post, I'm excited! :D) Lastly, can someone please tell me how I can make custom tags? It wouldn't let me do that (like tags that haven't been used before) and I would like to figure that out. Thanks and enjoy! :)

After the invasion Tony began designing the tops floors of Stark Tower (soon to be Avengers Tower) for his new teammates. Some would call him self-centered but really he's just tired of people hurting him. Once he saw how worried the other Avengers were when he got rid of the nuke he decided to give them a chance, and if Tony ever does anything it's always done over the top. He gave each member an entire floor for themselves and decorated them to match their personalities.  


For Steve's floor Tony gave it a retro theme with an art studio filled to the brim with everything an artist could ever need. Thor basically got one big Asguardian castle for a floor, Bruce got a zen themed room with an indoor garden, Natasha got a bad-ass room with dark colors and reds, but Tony's favorite floor he designed (besides his own) was Clint's.  


After seeing how relaxed the young archer was up high Tony graciously gave up his penthouse, realizing Barton might need to unwind after facing angry SHIELD agents all day. He took out the ceiling tiles to expose the rafters and vents, which he reinforced so Clint could "nest" (it's kinda become a thing between the Avengers) without worrying everything would give out, which gave the room an industrial vibe. The walls were painted a light shade or gray and there was a huge bay window with a darker shade gray window seat covered in dark purple pillows. It wasn't Tony's choice of colors but it suited Clint.  


Tony asked Natasha if Barton still had some of his old bows and a week later the redhead gave him a pile of -carefully wrapped in bubbled wrap- bows, which now hung in a custom built bow case with a black frame. The living room was stocked with every movie that Clint likes, a huge flat-screen TV, every game console ever made, and a bookshelf full of video games.  


The one thing that Tony knew Clint would love 100% was the hide-y holes Tony installed all over the tower, complete with mini fridges and small beds to relax on. He made them so the small archer could hear everything going on outside but no one could hear inside. When it was time for the Avengers to move in all Tony was excited about was seeing the look on his youngest teammates face when he saw his floor.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Well it's about damn time you guys show up! Do you know how hard it was to wait for you all?! I was starting to think you didn't love me." Tony snarked as his new teammates strolled into Avengers Tower.  


"Please, you just want to show off the floors you worked on for six months." Pepper said dryly.  


"Exactly! Now come on slow pokes I have a certain floor that I think needs to be shown first." And with that Tony drug Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint up to the penthouse while practically shaking in excitement. While in the elevator Tony noticed something he couldn't not mention.  


"Hey Katniss, anyone ever tell you how short you are?"  


Everyone looked from Tony to Clint, the latter suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting, and realized that Tony was right. (Tony: When am I never?) Clint turned out to bee at least a head shorter than everyone else, even Natasha and Bruce.  


"HEH! THE MAN OF IRON IS CORRECT YOUNG HAWK! YOU ARE VERY TINY!" Thor boomed happily which in turn made Natasha snort a laugh and smirk at her "short" partner.  


"Yeah, well at least I don't have to bend down to fit through doorways." Clint grumbled. So he was short? So what?! From what Ph- Coulson said that was normal with malnutrition in kids. At least it helped him with his job. He could fit in small spaces better and as lighter on his feet. He'd like to see Thor or Steve crawl though vents without making a sound. Or even fit in one.  


The elevator dinging broke Clint out of his sulking. As he walked out with the rest of the team Tony started casting glances at him every couple seconds. What the hell was that about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my spelling is better in this one! :) Thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter and enjoy! :D

Pepper stood next to Tony as he bounced on his heels. Smiling, she cleared her throat to get the teams attention for Tony. ('Cause that's what a good girlfriend does, Pep!')  


"Thank you my wonderful assistant, and now for my next trick I give you... Hawkeye's floor!" Tony exclaimed dramatically. Clint's eyes widened as he took in news.  


"This is...m-my room?" The archer asked in a small voice. Clint couldn't believe someone would give him not only such a nice room (FLOOR!!!) but this was the PENTHOUSE. Which Tony Stark just gives up to let some ex-carnie assassin live in it instead. This had to be a joke, yeah... that's what's happening. Any second now someone is gonna come in with a camera and laugh at his expense. But then... why were his old bows on the wall? And who else likes gray and purple? And was that? Yup, those were pictures he took at Warped Tour last year. This really is his room.  


"You're really giving me the penthouse?" He asked awed.  


"Of course! It's not like I'm the one with a scary addiction to heights. Besides, I may be working on not being an asshole to my friends. Now we're gonna let you get settle in and you guys are going to say hello to your rooms." Tony pointed to the rest of the team and he motioned for them to go back into the elevator leaving the shell-shocked archer alone.  


"He really just gave me the penthouse." Clint chuckled, "I really am living with crazy people."  


\----------------------------------------------------------  


Later that night the team was sprawled out on the couches in the common room watching a movie. (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters) Thor and Steve were sitting on one of the couches, therefor taking up all the available space on it. Bruce was laying on the big recliner and Tony and Natasha were slouched on the bigger couch with Clint laying in between them. His feet were in Tony's lap and his head was in Natasha's as she carded her slim fingers through his hair.  


Natasha looked down at her best friend and smiled fondly. All his attention was on the movie as Jeremy Renner hit a witch in the head with his gun. The Russian loved to see this side of Clint. Happy and carefree, not a worry in the world. Just being a kid. Cause that's what Clint really was, a kid. Natasha's little brother that she wouldn't trade for all the weapons in the world. And now she had more people to look out for him. Looking around at her team, Natasha smiled knowing they would look out for him.


	3. THIS IS A FILLER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter but I didn't want to leave you hanging so that's why it's so short. I'M SORRY! D: I have more ideas for this fic but this chapter is just a filler. Enjoy...

Steve walked into the common room kitchen after his morning run and headed to the coffee maker. As the juice of the gods (Dear God Tony is rubbing off on me...) brewed slowly Steve allowed himself a little bit of time to relax. Looking around the kitchen he noticed a crack in the wall. Surely Tony wouldn't let that be there, right?  


\---------------------------------------------------------  


*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*  


Groaning, Tony sat up and slammed his hand on the off button.  


"JARVIS?"  


"Yes sir?"  


"Anyone awake? More importantly, anyone making coffee?"  


"Yes sir. Captain Rogers is currently awake and is making coffee. You should also know that he found one of the hide-outs you made for Agent Barton."  


"... found as in inside of it or found as in found the general placement of it?"  


"The general placement sir."  


"Shit, guess I have to go and explain things. Thanks JARVIS."  


"You are welcome sir."  


Tony got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished the scene I was having trouble with! YAY!  
> Here are the team's ages:  
> Clint: 20  
> Tony:31  
> Bruce:35  
> Natasha:50 (I'm using the comic version and am giving her the serum from the Red Room)  
> Steve: 94  
> Thor: ?????? (Too lazy to figure this one out. Let's go with REALLY old.)

"Hey Stevie, whatch'a looking at this fine coffee filled morning?" Tony asked overly happy as he poured himself some glorious caffeine. Steve was still staring at the "crack" over the fridge in confusion.  


"Tony... I think you should get someone to look at this wall. There is a crack in it." He spoke cautiously.  


"What? First of all I am offended you would think I would allow my beloved tower to get in such bad shape. Secondly, that's not a crack it's the paneling to one of Clint's hide-outs I made for him." Tony stated proudly. 

Steve turned his head slowly to face the billionaire in even more confusion.  
"What?  


"A hide-out. You know Barton gets uncomfortable around people sometimes. I thought if I gave him little places all over the tower were he can hideaway but still be near us it would help him relax more."  


A large grin began to make it's way across the soldier's face as he processed this new information.  


"What?" Tony questioned sounding oddly like a moody teenager. Jesus Capsicle looks like the Cheshire Cat in sweatpants.  


"You. Tony Stark. Made Clint. Someone you barely know. Hide-outs. Just to make him comfortable."  


"Hey! I'm not that much of an asshole... most of the time. I just wanted bird boy to have somewhere safe. Geez." Steve's mind was running a mile a minute. Sure, Tony made floors for all the team members (gym, range, living quarters) but nothing like this. Suddenly it all clicked together in Steve's mind. Showing Clint's room first, giving him the penthouse, the hide-outs...  


"You're protective of him aren't you?" The kitchen goes silent. Tony stutters and tried to make up a good excuse but come on- he made the guy secret rooms all over the fuckin' tower.  


"Maybe. But don't think I didn't see you praising him like a dog after he's been on the range. You're not the only one that wants the kid to have some good in his life. We all know what being in this line of work does to you and Clint doesn't need that." Thinking back to the day Tony caught Steve watching over Clint in the range he remembered how Barton looked so proud of himself when Steve gave him a simple "Nice job Clint!" The team found out very soon that Clint needed reassurance that he was doing things correctly, and if the doubts were really bad cuddles (MANLY CUDDLES THANK YOU VERY MUCH) helped terrifically. Sometimes though, it just wasn't enough. Those times are very rare but it makes everyone involved curse at Loki for killing the only person ever known that would know what to do.  


"Tony, I know you feel like you need to shield him from this. We all do. But you can't save him from everything. Now tell me what this is really about. I've never seen you so passionate about something." Steve said.  


"I just- I... I don't want what happened to me to happen to him. I don't want him to be scared of everyone and to question the people around him every second of every day for months on end. He's just a kid Steve. And I know that he's an assassin and that something had to have gone down for him to become one but still. We're his family now and as a family I don't want my little bother to get hurt." Tony ranted. He looked down at his feet in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say all that out loud.  


"He wont." Tony's head shot up, "You know why I know? Because we will be there to protect him. And if we can't... we'll put him back together. You're right, we are a family. And as a family we protect our own. We got each other's backs. Don't worry Tony." Steve turned around with his mug of coffee but stopped at the doorway. "By the way, Natasha told me that she's never seen Clint as happy as he's been since moving into the tower."  


Tony smiled and drank his coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FROM NOT UPDATING LATELY!! I COME BARING A LATE CHRISTMAS CHAPTER IN APOLOGY!! :D

As winter settled in New York Bruce was his living room quietly reading a book (Clint got him addicted to the Animorph series.) when he thought back to earlier that week.  


\-------------------------------------------------------- 

While hanging out in the living room watching the TV as Christmas commercials played Clint asked Tony were the Christmas decorations were.  


"Nowhere. Why would I have decorations? You only dress up the house for one night and then you have to take it all down afterwards. It's a complete waste of precious lab time!" Tony was so busy ranting that he didn't see the archer's face fall.  


"Oh." He sighed sadly. "Okay." He got up and left with a slight drag in his footing.  


Natasha, who felt the need to comfort her 'little brother', turned in her chair to face her team.  


"We're going Christmas shopping tomorrow."  


Tony's head snapped in her direction, "What? Why?!" Why the HELL did Miss "I'm-a-bad-ass-spy-slash-assassin" want to go shopping for plastic balls that looked like a fairy took a shit on them (Disclaimer: Tony thinks anything cover in glitter looks like a fairy took a shit on it, not the author. The author is rather fond of glitter. And Christmas.)  


"Because you're an oblivious jack-ass and some people were looking forward to their first real Christmas." The Russian snapped. Natasha stood up and left to go find her hawk.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


Bruce smiled as he remembered the ridiculousness the five teammates trying to sneak in Christmas decorations when Clint was sleeping. Thor and Steve ended up carrying the brunt of the haul but Tony and himself were put to work also. When asked if she would help Natasha said she was only there to make sure they didn't blow themselves up while plugging in the lights. After four hours of arguing where each individual ornament went the common room looked like something out of a catalog. The group plopped down onto the closest seats in exhaustion.  


Steve's face became serious, ending the feeling of happiness that lingered in the air. "What did you mean yesterday when you said 'first real Christmas', Natasha?" He's been thinking about that all day.  


Natasha's eyes flickered down to her lap while she thought about what to say. After a few minuets of battling it over in her mind she answered in a despondent voice, "Clint never got the chance for an actual Christmas. Ever. It's not really my place to explain it completely but I can say that Clint came from a really bad childhood. Either they never had the money or his family never gave a shit about it. When his brother and him were at the circus it was out of the question. He had to do more shows and train the rest of the time. To make it worse he was constantly surrounded by families that were celebrating. Clint told me it was worse than any torture he's ever endured."  


Bruce lowered his gaze. Even he had celebrated Christmas one or two times -you know, before everything went bat shit crazy- Then he thought how everyone on the team (or at least the guys) complained about their past lives. How they were betrayed or banished or frozen in a big block of ice for several decades and then wake up to a world completely different. Except Clint. The young archer never said one negative this about his past. It made Bruce feel bad. Sure, they all had bad memories -how couldn't they in this line of work?!- but they all had just as many good memories if not more. Clint didn't from the what he's heard so far.  


"What about the mighty SHIELD? Surely they had partaken in the wondrous holiday." Thor asked softly. Good god even Thor has celebrated Christmas!  


Natasha licked her lips and sighed, "Clint joined SHIELD when he was 16. The first year he was still in boot camp and didn't have the time, but the second year he was finally open. He-" Her words got stuck in her throat, "He was so happy. He got permission from Coulson to have a party with all the agents that were on base. He spent all of his money on the best decorations he could find and made a huge dinner from scratch." Natasha chuckled softly thinking of a 17 year old Clint running around excitedly for a month. Then her pale face clouded with sadness.  


"On Christmas Eve Clint was waiting in the conference room he was having the party in with Coulson. By eleven Coulson offered to go see if anyone was even there... When he went down the hall he heard music in another conference room. Turns out another agent threw a party as well. Coulson was about to ask why they weren't with Clint when he saw all of Clint's invitations in the trash cans nearby. He...he wasn't going to tell Clint... but Clint got worried when he didn't come back so he went looking for him. Let's just say there's a reason they call him Hawkeye. Coulson told me he was devastated."  


She sighed and finished her tale. "That was two months before I came along. The next year he got a invitation to the party the same dickhead agent threw last year. That kinda killed his hope until now. Clint told me he was hoping since you guys say we're family that there would be a chance."  


Steve looked her in the eye and spoke his "I'm-the-leader-and-I'll-tell-you-what-to-do" voice, "Well then lets give him a Christmas to remember."  


And they did just that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been posting a lot! I've been so busy and stressed out and I had writers block and grrrr. Thank you SOOO much for the comments and kudos, I honestly smile for an hour when I see how much you guys are liking this. <3

After the Avengers "Christmas Spectacular" everyone was pleased to see that Clint was a lot happier. Which in turn made the Avengers a lot happier.  


Currently Clint was in the kitchen making everyone lunch. His laptop was on the counter next to him blasting music while he stirred a huge pot of vegetables, his hips dancing and head bobbing to the beat. After two weeks of nothing but takeout everyone decided to figure out who the best cook was and force them to make their food. Thor could cook somewhat but sadly Earth didn't have Hafgufa, what a disappointment. No one trusted Steve with the electronics, Tony never learned to cook, and Natasha never had the time to make anything other than trail-mix. So that left Bruce and Clint. Now Bruce and Clint trade off on who cooks, and today it was Clint's turn.  


"Hey Katniss! Quit dancing and make us food. I'm hunnnnngrrrry." Tony whined annoyingly. Natasha rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Steve! She hit me!"  
"I know, thank you Natasha." Steve smirked joining the two at the counter leaning against it lazily. A new song cut off Tony's over dramatic complaint and the small group's eyes turned to Clint who was turning up the already loud music.  


"Do you really need it that loud младший ястреб?" Natasha went over to the laptop and turned it down. "Just 'cause you're already deaf doesn't mean we need to be."  


Clint turned it up again and pouted. "But Nat! You're the one who got me this CD, and I need to rock out or I'll DIE! Do you want me to die Nat?! Cause I will, right here right now." The corner of Natasha's lips twitched up as she watched her little brother clutch his chest dramatically and fall to ground, closing his eyes and poking his tongue out of his mouth.  


"See what you did Natasha? You killed him, now we can't have any food until tomorrow." Tony snarked.  


"However will you live?" The Russian said flatly. She turned back to Clint and smiled, offering her hand. "Get up you goofball you made your point. You can listen to your music now." Clint popped back up happily and restarted the current song and returning to his soup. Steve's eyebrow furrowed in confusion as he listened to the music.  


"This isn't a very nice song." He noted. Clint smiled and turned his head to Steve.  


"It sounds like that, yes. But listen to the lyrics. It's actually very positive."The kitchen fell silent as everyone listened to the lead singer belt out the lyrics with his rough voice.  


' This heart of fire is burning proud  


I am every dream you lost and never found  


This heart of fire is stronger now  


Build your walls but you can't keep me out  


I'll burn them down.'  


"See? Pretty much all of Black Veil Bride's songs are like that. They sound mean and tough but the message is good. A lot of rock music is like that." Steve nodded and smiled as Clint started to dance again this time while mouthing the words. It's times like these that Steve feels peaceful. Everyone is happy and relaxed and all is good with their little world. After Christmas Clint started hanging out with the team more instead of chilling out in his little hide outs. He still uses them from time to time of course, everyone has those days, but now he leaves them open and talks to everyone from inside. Once he even let Bruce chill out with him when he was stressed out. Clint has started to become everyone's little brother instead of just Natasha's and no one would want it any other way.  


Clint put the spoon down and turned the stove off. He opened the cabinet and grabbed four bowls and filled each bowl to the brim with soup. "Soup's on!" he chirped happily. Tony bolted to the counter quickly grabbing his bowl and taking a spoonful. The billionaire groaned in pleasure and he swallowed the soup.  


"How the hell you learned to make veggies taste good I will never understand." He said blissfully. Everyone chuckled and ate their lunch with the music softly blaring in the background -Natasha turned it down again much to Clint's annoyance- their spoons clinking on the bowls. 'Yeah,' Steve thought happily, 'Things are good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyric was from Black Veil Brides song "Heart of Fire". I own nothing.  
> Also, the Russian meant "little hawk" but I'm not sure if it's exact. Google translate isn't the best...  
> Last thing I swear! If you see any spelling for grammar mistakes comment down below and I'll fix them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can this chapter compensate for me not updating lately? Dear God I hope so... Anyway! :D I saw Avengers 2 last night. AMAZING!!!!!! Jeremy's scenes, as ALWAYS, were truly amazing. Okay, I'll stop stalling now and just post the actual chapter. (I think this is the longest one yet. ;D) Enjoy!

Clint sighed as he stretched his limbs awake. The archer turned his head towards his nightstand and saw the time. 'Noon. Still too early', thought Clint. He sat up and squinted his eyes from the sunlight invading his bedroom. Clint shuffled to his dresser and pulled on a random sweatshirt, which turned out to be the Hawkeye sweatshirt Tony got him as a gag gift for Christmas, and made his way down to the communal kitchen.  


While on the elevator Clint's mind started to wander. 'I wonder is anyone else is awake. Steve probably is. Maybe I can convince him to make me some coffee and an egg-in-a-nest. Yumm.' He chuckled as a thought entered him mind, 'I wonder what Phil would say, seeing Steve making a lowly SHIELD agent breakfast... fuck.'  


Clint's eye's started to water as memories of Phil fangirling over Captain America flooded his mind. The archer's breath quickened, 'Maybe if you hadn't been so fucking weak he would be alive.' Anxiety filled his chest and bubbled up his throat in a choked sob. Clint's vision blurred and his hands became cold, a sign of his soon to be anxiety attack.  


"JARVIS", he croaked out before another sob racked his frame. "I-is anyone in the living room?"  


"Not at the moment Agent Barton. Would you like me to prepare one of your hide outs sir?" The AI asked politely. Although Tony swore up and down that JARVIS didn't have emotions you could clearly hear the concern and worry in his voice.  


"Yes. Yeah... do that." He panted softly. The craving of the security and smallness of his mini-nest was overwhelming. Clint could practically feel the soft plush blanket wrapped around his body with a movie playing on his tablet. Shakes took him over and self-depreciating thoughts found their way to the surface of his mind.  


The elevator doors finally opened and Clint stumbled out, sprinting to the safety of his biggest "hidey-hole" in the living room. Once inside he buried himself under the blankets and just let the dam finally break.  


"Go-od. You-u f-final-ly get-t someth-thing good a-and you go-o and ru-uin i-i-it. No-o wond-e-er Lo-k-i-i tu-urne-d yo-ou, too-o fu-ucking stu-upied to fi-ght bac-k." He sobbed. As his sobs became hiccups and eventually sniffles the archer's eyelids slid shut. "I'm so sorry, Phil." He whispered before he slipped into a dreamless sleep.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Bruce hummed as he happily glided into the living room to watch a movie. Normally he wouldn't watch a movie in the common floor in fear of taking the option from anyone else, he was a push over with things like that. Luckily Natasha and Steve were at the local art museum, and Tony took Thor to Toys-R-Us to most likely cause as much trouble as possible. Clint was most likely in the archery range. Bruce brought up the movie and hit play, only to be met with silence as he watched the movie continue.  


"JARVIS, I think something is wrong with the sound." He spoke calmly.  


"Actually, Doctor Banner, I disabled the volume as to not disturb Agent Barton."  


"But he's not in here, JARVIS. I think you're malfunctioning, should I go get Tony?" The doctor asked concerned.  


"I am not malfunctioning Doctor Banner, Agent Barton is currently asleep in his "Hidey-Hole" as Sir has named them. I have been programmed to keep all residents inside the tower comfortable and from what I've witnessed it seemed best to not disturb Agent Barton at this time."  


Bruce sighed, tipping his head down and pinching the bridge of his nose. "He have another anxiety attack?" Although he already knew the answer. Turning off the TV he walked into the kitchen a poured himself a drink.  


"Yes Doctor Banner."  


"How bad?" His concern growing with each passing second. If Clint fell asleep afterwards it had to be pretty bad.  


"From past attacks, not as bad. Although it wasn't his best either. Agent Barton's heartbeat was extremely high and he was in great distress." Another sigh filled the room.  


"Alright, tell me when he wakes up. He's in the main hide out right?" Bruce walked back into the elevator and pressed the button for floor fifteenth- the home theater.  


"Of course Doctor Banner."  


For what seemed the hundredth time Bruce sighed as he plopped onto the worn recliner that Bruce had to beg Tony to buy. As the movie loaded Bruce began to muse over his time with the Avengers. It seemed hard to believe it's been around six months since the battle of New York. One would think they've been living together for years, it sure felt like it. They helped each other with their issues- Natasha would deny it to her grave but Thor did calm her down when she had a nightmare while Clint was away on a mission- and slowly became more of a family. Everyone was an practically an open book with each other, bromances were formed, and the missions forced them to trust one another. Bruce chuckled in remembrance of the cat-fights Tony and Steve had when they all first moved in. It was nothing major, just Tony poking fun at Steve's grandfather-like behavior and Steve repeatedly destroying every electronic he got his hands on.  


Chris Pine's voice interrupted his thoughts. Bruce smiled and snuggled into the chair to fully embrace Jack Frost and the other Guardians.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Doctor Banner?" The Doctor jumped about a mile high into the air. Clutching his hand to his chest he tried to catch his breath and calm down.  


"A little warning next time JARVIS." He panted.  


"My apologies Doctor Banner, but you instructed me to alert you when Agent Barton woke up. I also think it would be best it you checked on him. I've taken the liberty to unlock the hide out for you."  


"Thanks JARVIS, I'll be right down." Bruce hurried down to the communal floor and padded into the living room. He could hear muffled whimpers and pants. 'I guess that's what woke him up.' Bruce thought dejectedly.  


"Clint? Buddy? Can I come in?" He crouched down to the floor by the wall. If anyone were to walk in this would seem really weird.  


A sniffle. "B-Bruce?" Said man's heart shattered at the broken voice on the other side of the wall. So small, so sad, so desperate for comfort. Why the universe hurt the most innocent of people Bruce would never know.  


"Yeah buddy, would you like me to come in? You know you can talk to me about anything." He cooed reassuringly. Clint was always looking for reassurance in everything he did. He needed to know what was safe and what wasn't. Bruce could relate to that.  


"Yeah..." Came a soft reply. Bruce slide the door open and crawled inside the cozy pod. He wrapped the small archer in his strong arms in a comforting manner. Clint placed his on Bruce's chest and clutched his shirt.  


"It was about P-Phil. He... he was standing there... you know, where he died. He was standing right in that spot. L-Lo-ki-i smiled at him and told me to..." A sob burst free and the archer buried his head into Bruce's chest. The latter petting his hair as he rocked their body's in a calming motion. "To sho-ot him. And you know what I did? I-I did it. I looked him i-in the eye and shot the only man I have ever considered a father. I ki-illed him!" Clint was screaming now, his entire frame racked by his sobs and he broke down.  


A tear silently rolled down Bruce's face. Nudging Clint's face into the crook of his neck, he continued his movements and tried to calm down the marksman. He needed to say something fast or the boy would take his silence the wrong way.  


"Hey, Clint. Buddy. Listen to be. Shhh, that's it. Calm down. I'm here. Listen. You didn't kill Coulson, Loki did. You didn't actually kill anyone okay? Everything was Loki's fault. Not your's, not mine, not anyone's other than Loki and the Chitauri. Now as for your nightmare... You were with Natasha then. You were nowhere near Phil and Loki, so none of that was real. I know you know that." His speech had worked...slightly. 'Looks like it's time for Natasha's approach. Oh God, please forgive me Clint.'  


"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you. If anything it was Phil's fault. Idiot shouldn't have gone and get himself stabbed. He was practically begging the dang God to kill him."  


Silence.  


Bruce's heart raced, praying to every God in existence that this would help things.  


Clint tensed. Then he slowly sat up, looking Bruce in the eyes.  


'Oh God, so this is the reason that only Natasha did this.'  


"Now you listen here Banner. Phil Coulson is the bravest, smartest, and strongest person I have ever met. He chose to go in there and fight, no matter the outcome. While you guys have powers and flying metal suits us humans have to take risks and not be scared that we may not come out alive. So fuck you. It wasn't Phil's fault, it wasn't anyone's. It was that fucking DOUCHE BAG LOKI. SO IF I HEAR YOU DISRESPECT A MAN THAT DIED TRYING TO SAVE OUR ASSES I WILL BREAK OUT MY ACID ARROWS AND SHOOT YOU WITH THEM FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY SMASH. HULK OR NO. GOT IT?!" Clint puffed, face red in anger.  


Bruce smiled and pulled a tense Clint into a hug. "Nice to know you don't blame yourself buddy."  


The archer's face scrunched up, "Wha?" A second later realization filled his eyes. Chuckling he responded, "Oh fuck you Banner you sly dog."  


Bruce guffawed, holding Clint out a little, looking him in the eyes. "You know I didn't mean any of that. To be honest though, you're really intimidating for a kid fifteenth years younger than me." He was met with a grin so bright it filled the darkest parts of his heart. "Just know that we're here for you Clint. I think just about all of us know what it's like to lose your father... or father-like figure."  


Clint smiled softly, "Okay Bruce. Hey, wanna go watch Nightmare Before Christmas? My bed is perfect for watching movies. Tony got me really soft pillows and Nat made me this awesome cashmere blanket. If.. if that's okay with you. I mean... two men in bed together would be kinda weird I suppose. We don't have to, we could stay in here or watch it in the home theater." He looked into his lap.  


"Your nest sounds good." Bruce smirked.

 

'That damn grin really could light up the whole world.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Haii! Thought I could pop in again. Anyone catch my Rise of the Guardians reference? It was kinda obvious... Well I hoped you like it! Now that this is done I can get the mini plot I have in that blob I'm told is a brain writen. Yeah, you all thought that Phil was actually dead in this, didn't you? ;) Bye for now! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hi hi again! Wow, I think this is the fastest I've updated ever! Thanks to everyone who commented and liked and so on and so forth. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!

By now the Avengers worked like a well oiled machine. They knew each other's skills and limitations, and have combined them to kick some serious ass multiple times since they formed. Currently they were trying to contain a hoard of animal cyborgs that AIM had released into New York. Cap and Widow were on the ground taking out the creatures that couldn't fly, while Iron Man and Thor were flying around electrocuting everything they came into paths with. All the while Hawkeye was up and away from the fight, shooting things out of the sky and keeping the ones on the ground from getting away from Steve and Natasha. The Hulk wasn't needed yet.  


"I'm beginning to wonder if these people actually think about what their making or are just sitting in their labs like, "Oh I think a bear with chainsaws for paws would be AWESOME!" Clint pondered. He just shot down a Giant Golden-crowned Flying Fox (AN: This is an actual thing, and it solidifies my believe that the indoors are the best thing man has ever thought of.) that had maniacal eyes that shot lasers. 'It's just sad that that's not the weirdest thing I've ever done.' Thor landed next to him on the building, grinning like a mad man.  


"Aye Eye of Hawk, I have had the same query myself. It seems as if these beasts are becoming stranger than the ones in Asguard." The God boomed. Grunts could be heard through the comms. as Steve and Natasha knocked the creatures unconscious. Tony sighed out of annoyance and one of the mechanical seagulls took a shit on his suit... again.  


"Why can't we just use an EMP one these freaks?!" He groaned.  


"Then you, Iron Ass, would also go down. And as appealing that thought is I don't think Fury would forgive us for breaking his biggest donator." Black Widow informed his flatly as a panther lunged for her. The assassin fired her Widow's Bites as a familiar shield found its way to the beast's head, knocking it out. "Thanks."  


Cap saluted her and smiled. "Guys, I think that's the last of them. Seeing anything else Hawkeye?"  


Said archer dropped his bow from its position and scanned the area. Spotting a badger waddling it's way past the two he aimed and fired a taser arrow. "We're good. I think we can let them pack up the animals and clear out." Everyone slumped in exhaustion once they got the all clear.  


"Great job guys, lets go home."  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The sniper let out a slimy grin as he saw his current target scale down the fire escape of the tallest building. He loaded his rifle and aimed, prepared to fire at any second. The man wanted to do it right now so he could get out undetected but his boss was one for dramatics and ordered him to wait. "Come on cub, go join your pack. Just a little further and you'll be safe." He chuckled darkly. His mark plopped down onto the ground, grinning happily as the leader gave him a high five and the red head hugged him. "Just a little bit more... aaaand... " The sniper pulled the trigger, sending a dart flying through the air and hitting his target in the neck.  


"Sweet dreams, little Hawk."  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"CLINT!" Someone called his name. 'Leave me alone, I'm so tired.'  


"Clint! Come on, you need to stay away Buddy!"  


"Hawkeye! Open your eyes, that's an order!"  


"Friend Clint, it would be best if you opened your eyes now."  


'I'm so tired..." Then his world turned a peaceful black.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Bruce was waiting for his team to get back so they could go home. Everything was calm and he wasn't more tense than usual. Until he heard someone shout his friend's name that is.  


Upon hearing Clint's name being screamed the scientist broke into a sprint towards the battle ground. When he arrived his team had surrounded Steve, who had Clint's unconscious body cradled in his arms. Pushing them out of the way he kneeled down to the boy's level and looked Steve.  


"What happened?" His voice firm and commanding. As Steve explained that a single dart came out of nowhere and hit the archer's neck, causing him to pass out Bruce checked the puncture wound and his pulse. 'It's slow, like he's asleep. A sedative maybe? His eye's are twitching, his breathing is speeding up now, muscles clenching up. I've never seen a sedative do that before.' Bruce sighed as he watched Clint's face, looking for any other signs of distress.  


Tony stood over Steve's shoulder, tense from anger and worry. 'Whoever did this is gonna get a very intimate meeting with my laser beams.' SHIELD agents were flooding this place. Some were actually cleaning up from the battle but most of Fury's men were sweeping the buildings in the area for the sniper that did this. A squad of medics came up to the team. Tony felt sorry for them, having to deal with a bunch of angry superheros is never a fun thing.  


"His pulse is high for being unconscious and he's muscles are tensing up randomly. It might be a sedative but I highly doubt it." Bruce rattled off for the medics. Getting up he gave the doctors space to look over the archer. He shared a glance with Natasha and grabbed her hand to keep her from running off and doing something stupid. A scared whimper brought everyone's attention the the ground.  


'Wait... I know that whimper." Thought Natasha. "Move." Waiting for no one she shoved the medics back and held her little brother's face in her hands. Ever so quietly could she hear his please of fright.  


"No... stop... please, I'll do better..."  


Her jaw tensed as she pet his hair, cooing to the sleeping boy. "Shhh, it's okay моя маленькая Ястреб. You're safe. it's just a nightmare." The people around her scrunched their faces in confusion. The assassin's heart broke further with each whimper that left her brother's mouth. One of the medics cleared his throat to gain her attention.  


"And just what do you think that is going to help? He's poisoned, not sleeping." Tony snickered at the poor souls last words. Natasha's eyes blazed with fury as she ground out through clenched teeth. "He's having both. He was poisoned with a drug that induces nightmares. SHIELD got information from an ex-AIM scientist that they were using it to interrogate prisoners. Now that I have explained that to you, we will be taking our boy home now. Cap." She nodded to him signaling to pick Clint up gently. They headed home with fearful whimpers reminding them of the pain their friend is in.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


_"YOU FUCKING RETARD! HOW HARD IS IT TO HIT THE BULLSEYE?! DO IT AGAIN OR YOU GET NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!"_ Clint's mentor screamed in his face. His's small frame shaking in fear as he notched the wooden arrow. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting calm wash over him despite the burly man breathing down his neck. Opening his eyes he aimed and let the breath out, releasing the arrow. The milliseconds seemed to drag on as the fourteen year old begged the arrow to fly true.  


It didn't. Tears welled up in his eyes and he prepared for the blow the was bound to come for missing the bullseye by a whole centimeter. Punches landed on his already battered body, knocking him to the ground. The Swordsman kicked him in the stomach until a sickening crack could be heard throughout the tent. The small archer scream in pain, wishing for the pain to stop. For the fear to stop. Wishing that he could have been born into a normal family and given a normal life.  


"Weak. Pathetic. Stupid. Good for nothing. _FAILURE!"_ Each word punctuated by a kick. Tears quickly spilled down the boy's face as his mentor crushed his confidence more and more. When a second crack filled the air Clint stopped crying, he stopped reacting. 'It will never end, you dumb ass.'  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


Soon after the team arrived at the tower they had their fallen brother bundled up in his bed as they all layed down with him in hopes that their presences would comfort him, no matter how small to amount. The archer's frame began for shake about an hour after they got settled. His whimpers turned into sobs and screams two and a half hours after that. Four hours later they had to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. By then everyone was silently crying and desperate to make their little brother's pain and fear go away.  


Thor and Natasha seemed to be affected the worst, although that wasn't saying much as the night wore on. By midnight Clint started to slowly calm down. At six in the morning everyone was relieved to see that there were only small whimpers every now and then coming out of the archer's mouth. The group fell asleep soon after, cocooning Clint in their protective embrace.  


Natasha woke first. Taking in her surroundings she couldn't help but smile at the sight of these so called "manly men" all cuddling up together in one big puppy pile. Steve had Clint's back pressed tightly to his chest and had his face buried in his soft hair. Tony was on the other side of Clint, his face smooshed on Clint's shoulder. Bruce was laying on top of Clint's legs giving them a loose hug, and Thor was hanging off the edge of the bed with his hand reaching over and tangled in Clint's hair as if he was petting it before he fell asleep.  


After taking a picture and sending it to Pepper so she could have it printed and framed she went into Clint's private kitchen to make coffee and hot chocolate for the boys and herself.  


"JARVIS, could you keep these warm for me?"  


"Of course Agent Romanoff."  


"Thank you."  


The assassin padded back into the bedroom and saw Steve, Tony, and Bruce blinking blearily at her. She chuckled, "Coffee is already made if you want any. Don't take the hot chocolate, that's Clint's." They nodded and went to grab their mugs.  


Returning and appearing more awake Steve sighed as he looked at the remaining teammates on the bed. Thor seemed to sense the open space on the bed and was now holding Clint in his arms, the younger's head nestled in the crook of his neck.  


"That really happened. I woke up and had hoped it was all some bad dream but... it happened. I... Why would someone do this to him? It makes no sense." He spoke softly, worry making him appear his age for a second. Tony turned to look at the archer as well.  


"It does if you think about... as morbid as that sounds. Whoever paid the sniper seems to like dramatics, or he would have him just shot him when he was on the roof. He also would have used a harmful poison, but he didn't. He wanted us shaken up, he wanted to scare us. I think it worked."  


Natasha turned to the two, her jaw set and a defiant look plastered on her face. "It's Clint, he'll pull through. Besides," She turned back to her brother, "he had us this time. He may look small and scared now but stuff like this always makes him stronger. If it didn't he wouldn't be here right now. He would be six feet under."  


\-----------------------------------------------------------  


After Thor and Clint woke up everyone migrated to his living room. Clint sipping his hot chocolate as he watched Brave play on his flat screen. "Would... would you guys be okay with sleeping with me again tonight?" He asked shyly. Clint was quite terrified of being by himself at night now. The nightmares weren't just that, they were memories from his time at the circus. He was forced to relive the worse moments of his live.  


To his surprise everyone agreed to sleep in his room again for as long as he needed them. Tony could tell he was feeling foolish for asking though so he suggested that instead they have a sleepover in the common living room that night. He offered to order pizza, and his services for fort building should Clint want to- which he will.  


The day went by with everyone lingering in Clint's living room until it was time to move into the common living room. Clint dragged down his cashmere blanket and one of his fluffy pillows along with a stack of DVDs he wanted to watch. The others carried down their blankets and pillows. As the night wore on they built a giant nest out of pillows, ate through six boxes of pizza, and watched four full movies before the team fell asleep. And wouldn't you know it? They once again formed a puppy pile around their little archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the Russian mean "my little Hawk"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there. ;) I'm honestly quite happy with this chapter. I hope you guys are to. Thanks for all the feedback and stuff. Enjoy! :D

"I just don't understand why we can't take him to the bar and watch him get shit-faced!" Tony whined. It was Clint's birthday in five days and the boys were trying to figure out what to do for it. Natasha would help but she wanted some amusement first.  


Bruce chuckled at his science bro. and patted him on the shoulder. "Tony, more than likely you would be the one that's shit-faced and Clint will be terrified to drink at all." Tony gasped dramatically and then shrugged. That did seem like a scenario that would actually happen.  


"But from what young Darcy had informed me, it is a right of passage for adults to partake in the drinking upon their 21st year of birth." Thor furrowed his eyebrows confusedly.  


Steve sighed, "That's normally how it is, but you don't have to do it. When you turn twenty-one you can drink so families, especially fathers, like to take them out for their first drink."  


"Fine, if we can't have Barton get drunk can we at least take him to a strip club or something?! The boy needs something other than pointy sticks and a string to have _**fun**_." The billionaire griped. Their kid was becoming a man and he wanted to party, god damn it! He felt like a father raising their son, and this was a topic that him and Steve both were bodging over. Since they met Tony and Steve never really got each other but once they realized that they both thought of Clint as a son they began to smother him together. If they didn't buy Clint his first drink then it's like they're failing as "fathers". Pouting, Tony crossed his arms like a stubborn child.  


Natasha's face twitched in annoyance as she heard their resident asshole teasing her brother. Even if it was not meant to be mean, Clint had his reasons for everything he did or didn't do and it made Natasha mad when people would question him for it. She remembered when her little brother finally sat her down (not really, more like she was bleeding out on a rooftop in Baghdad and he needed to keep her awake) and told her all about his dad's drinking and violence issues, the orphanage, the circus, and getting picked up by SHIELD. It was the only time she would admit to crying because here was this little boy who did absolutely nothing wrong and he just gets caught in shit-storm after _**shit-storm**_. Just thinking of a small Clint getting beaten down and still coming back up smiling was a thought that haunted her dreams for months afterwards. Sighing she gave up watching a train wreck about to happen and interrupted the argument, "Clint just wants a small party with his family and a chance to relax after this year's events. No booze, no tits or lady bits out on display, Tony. Remember when you held that big New Years Eve party and Clint hid the entire time? He doesn't like big events with people he doesn't know. I also know for a fact he isn't as much of a pig as you so hookers are out of the question. As for the alcohol you seem so excited about, some people don't have the best experiences with booze and they don't want to be reminded of them. Are we clear?" She barked sternly.  


She saw Tony, and surprisingly Steve, gulp at her warning and the group of men nodded their heads. Bruce coughed to get Natasha's attention. Turning her head she raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue.  


"If... If we're not taking him out for a drink or... or doing what Tony so kindly suggested... um. What are we going to do for his birthday?" The scientist asked curiously.  


Natasha glanced around the room and awarded the boys a small smile. The party has been already planned out in her head and she has a list ready to be printed out of what not to get the archer for a gift. The assassin would have just told them all what to get and be done with it but for some reason her brother liked it when people actually come up with their idea for a gift. Something about caring and shit.  


"We will have a small party here with us and some of Clint's other close friends. We'll go play laser tag, which you will be booking Tony, and then we'll come back here for movies and video games. Before I let you go plan out what you will be getting him let me remind you that Clint is really excited for this and on each of your birthdays he spent hours finding you all the right gift. I hope you do the same for him. Dismissed."  


Through her mini speech she raised her chin in superiority and fixed the men with a stern gaze. Nothing but the best for her little brother.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Uuuugh." Tony groaned. "Why is this so hard?!"  


The billionaire has been trying to figure out what to get Clint for two hours now and each idea was shot down by said birthday boy's overprotective sister. He wanted to get Barton a nurf gun but Natasha had said, "You know that rule about no crawling in the air ducts on any SHIELD base? Now you know what caused it."  


So okay, maybe the nurf gun was a bit played out by now. Then came his next stroke of genius which was to get him a hunting dog. It seemed like that one would be perfect. The young archer was always going on and on about how he always wanted to go hunting and a dog he could train to help him would be awesome! Plus, it would be a good way to get Clint's mind off of Agent. So Tony sent an email from his lab computer to Natasha only to get one back dismissing that idea too.  


Now here was spinning around in his swivel chair trying to scrape together a thoughtful and cool present to get the most un-materialistic person he knew.  


"Okay, lets think. Something other than archery... he likes music, and Itsy Bitsy Spider is always nagging about him turning down his volume so maybe headphones? No, too cheap." Tony started twirling a pen absently as he pondered ideas, "Hmmm...maybe I could make him a new pair of sunglasses. Eh, still too business related. 

"Ugh. JARVIS?"  


"Yes Sir?"  


"I need help. What do you think Feathers would want?"  


"Well from the bands Agent Barton likes to listen to and the pictures hung in his living room I would assume tickets to Warped Tour would suffice, Sir."  


"...JARVIS?"  


"Yes, Sir"  


"You're a genius. Buy me two, no... three tickets to the closest stop on the tour. I'm taking Bird Brain to Warped Tour." He declared determinedly.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Shouts of prices and sales floated in the air as people pushed and shoved through the packed market place. Bruce smiled peacefully and he expertly wove in and out of the crowd, somehow missing all the people forcing their way through impatiently. Scanning the booth signs he continued to adeptly walk through the hoard or people. Grinning he approached the booth that sold cookbooks.  


"Hello, hi there..." Bruce greeted awkwardly. The man behind the booth looked at him expectantly. "Right, um. Do you have any vintage cookbooks? I'm looking for something more uncommon. Maybe from Europe?" He asked hopefully.  


The man nodded gruffly and looked through the bookshelf behind him, leafing through the spines of books. Moments later he pulled out a battered and worn book and set it carefully on the table in front of Bruce. "This is the first edition of a cookbook I picked up in Germany. The company that published it went bankrupt shortly after so it's pretty rare. I hope you can read German young man." He spoke kindly. The book was a brownish white and had a black and white picture of a woman in a bakery. Bruce could smell the sent of old paper as he gently turned the frail pages and smiled. It was perfect.  


"My friend can, it's who I'm getting it for. It's his birthday in five days and he's been wanting some new recipes lately. Are you sure you want to sell me this? It seems special to you. I wouldn't want to take it if you don't plan on selling it..." He trailed off shyly.  


The man just smiled and pushed the book towards Bruce. The look in the youngster's eyes had said enough, this was for someone special. Whether it was a lover or actually a friend he wasn't sure, but the old man knew that this book would mean a lot to him. "Know you listen here, son. The only reason I still have this book here is because I know you kids these days are into the 'vintage' stuff. Besides, you're a nice guy and I can tell it will be in good hands."  


Bruce just stared at the man with wide eyes. He started to nod his head softly as he picked up the book, cradling it to his chest protectively. "I- Thank you. I tried to buy a book from the store down the road but the only one that looked good wasn't for sale. And I promise, my friend will take care of this book. He's very careful with stuff like this. You won't regret it. Um... how much is it exactly?"  


Bruce shifted his feet bashfully as he remembered that he still had to, oh you know, pay for the book. The unnamed man just smiled the same kind smile and waved his hand. "No charge."  


Did...did he just-? He did. Well then...  


" _ **Thank you.**_ Really, I-I can't tell you how much this means to me. Thanks. Have a nice day sir." He grinned as he left.  


"You to! And I hope your friend has fun with the cooking!" The man called back.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Steve hummed, dipping his paint brush into the water and mixing the white and orange to create the perfect skin tone. He breathed in the calming scent of paint and canvas and let his muscles relax. The soldier began to stroke the canvas carefully with his brush, filling in the body he drew in pencil. After Natasha had let them go earlier today he immediately grabbed a group picture of the team. Steve had overheard Clint complaining how he can't find anything to hang up on the walls in his living room and knew that a portrait of his "family" would be perfect. Amazingly Steve was almost done with it. All he had left to do was the foreground and then get a frame.  


After painting in Bruce and Thor's bodies with the tan paint he added a little more white to the mixture to get his own skin tone. The hypnotizing rhythm of the soft scraping lulled Steve into a trance-like state. Eventually he finished and moved to add more white to lighten up the skin color once more.  


Two hours later he was finishing up with the Thor's shiny metal battle gear and started to mix up the perfect color of purple for Hawkeye's vest. Continuing with the mind-numbing brush strokes he absently wondered how the others were doing.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Heimdall! How great it is to see you old friend." Thor boomed happily. It was good to be home, even for a short while.  


"Likewise Thor. I believe you are here for a bow set for the young archer?" The man questioned kindly.  


Thor perked up like a puppy, grinning at the warrior. "Aye, young Eye of Hawk's anniversary of birth is fast approaching and I would like to get him a special bow. I like to think it will settle his concerns if he has some form of protection against Loki, should my brother return to Midgard."  


Heimdall nodded in agreement and waved the prince off, promising to watch over Thor's team while he is gone.  


The God walked briskly to the royal weapons maker, taking in his home's beauty on the way. He approached the door and knocked firmly on the heavy door.  


"Yes, yes, what is it now?! Oh! Thor! I did not know you were back home. What do you need?" A short and stout man asked, surprised to see his future king.  


"I require a bow and arrow. If it is not much trouble I would also like it to be enchanted against any attack spells." He requests.  


The weapons maker looks even more surprised. "A-a bow? If you don't mind may I ask why you need such a weapon. I will gladly do it but I thought your beloved hammer satisfied you enough." He chuckled as he motioned for Thor to follow him inside the workshop. He pulls out a thick rod of what looks like gold and begins the process of heating it up to shape.  


Thor watched the rod slowly glow brighter and brighter from where he stood behind the man. "It is not for me, but for my friend Clinton of Midgard. He was unfortunately one of the many affected by my brother and I believe that if he were to have some sort of protection against him my friend will be at ease once more."  
"I see, well how very thoughtful of you. This will take about one to two days to complete if you are in no hurry. The enchantments will take time I'm afraid."  


"That is alright, if I am truthful I missed Asgard very greatly so it is of no trouble. I do need to return to Midgard in three days time though. So please don't take too long." He joked good-naturedly.  


"Of course not, Thor. Why don't you go and enjoy your time. I'll send my apprentice to fetch you once this is done."  


With that the prince walked out of the stuffy workshop and went to see his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I love writing Thor's dialog. I feel so old-timey. I'm gonna go pass out now that I don't feel so bad for not posting.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY YOOOOOU GUUUUUYS! :D Anyone get my reference? Yes? No? Okay...  
> I bring you a fluffy chapter full of happiness and Tony being Tony. Also, since I am FINALLY out of hell I assure you I shall be updating more often. Enjoy the chapter and Reid and review! Catch that reference? Reid, Criminal Minds... yeah okay I'll stop now.

Smoke lingered in the air as the young face of one Clint Barton blew out the twenty-one candles on his birthday cake. Looking up he saw the faces of his friends grinning and cheering and he grinned himself. Not many years ago this was all a fantasy. Having some semblance of a family celebrating his birth and the love that came with it was non-existent until five years ago, when the only person who Clint would ever consider a father saved him from the circus. Before then, Clint would wake up with the hope that someone cared and as the day would wear on that hope would wilt and shrivel up until eventually he stopped hoping. The happy archer that the Avengers know today didn't exist five years ago. Instead there was a quiet, withdrawn, scared sixteen year old boy that didn't care if he were to die that very day.  


Steve clapping his shoulder roughly broke him out of his thoughts. Clint looked up at the older man as he spoke.  


"You ready to kick our rear ends now?" He asked jokingly.  


Oh yeah, they were out to play laser tag. _Sweet!_  


"You know it, and since I'm such a gentleman I'll do it with a smile on my face." The archer beamed. The happiness in the room was infectious as everyone headed out into one of Tony's many limos.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"Whoever suggested this is going on my Shit List." Tony griped after getting shot by a purple laser for the tenth time in five minutes. Why did he possibly think he could win this thing when he was against a friggin sniper?!  


Thor peaked his head out from the column he had taken refuge in. "Friend Tony! Why would you have bowel movements on Lady Natasha?" He questioned him with a furrowed brow.  


The billionaire ducked as a red beam was aimed at him. "It's a figure or speech Buddy." Taking a deep breath Tony leapt from him perch and sprinted across the room for his life. Green, blue, and red lasers shot at him but thankfully missed. Diving into a cave looking structure Tony panted and leaned over onto his knees. "Only seven minutes into this thing and everyone is already out to get me." He mumbled. Beams of colors shot across the field and Tony smirked when he heard Bruce complain about how fair this whole thing was.  


A flash of neon blue appeared in the corner of Tony's eye. Turning his head he saw Steve creeping up behind Bruce. "Not on my watch." He whispered. Tony aimed his gun and released his neon yellow beam, hitting the soldier in the side. He cheered silently at the sight of Steve looking shocked at his chest plate as it blinked frantically.  


"Hey Tony."  


"Hey Clint."  


... Shit.  


Tony slowly raised his head and grimaced when he saw the birthday boy hanging upside down from the top of the structure, smirking, with his gun pointed at Tony's nose. Sighing his shoulders dropped, "I shouldn't even try to get away should I?"  


The sniper grinned cheekily, "Nope. Glad to see you're learning though! I am gonna miss seeing you run away with your arms flailing around but good to see you know when to give up."  


"Yeah yeah, just put me out of my misery."  


A purple beam hit him on the chest and his chest plate vibrated, blinking just like Steve's did.  


"Have a nice day, Tony!" Clint chirped, disappearing before Tony even thought of shooting back at him.  


Why the hell did this seem like a good idea?  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Once everyone was settled down in the living room the best part of a birthday party began. Presents.  


Clint grabbed the first present, which was a rectangle shaped and was rather heavy. He shook it much to the amusement of the others. Clint grinned and finally read the tag that was attached to the wrapping paper.  


"It's from Bruce." He informed the team, Bruce grinning in excitement. The sniper carefully took off the paper to reveal an old cookbook. Clint's eyes lit up in joy as he scanned the pages and translated the German text in his head. He jumped up and gave Bruce and short but warm hug, "Thanks Bruce! I can't wait to try these out, the thuringian kartoffelklösse dumplings look really good!"  


"You're very welcome Clint, I thought that we could make some of the recipes together sometime." The scientist spoke happily.  


"Of course! You're the only one around here that can help me!" Beaming he grabbed the next present and sat back down on the couch. It was so big Clint had to prop it up on the table so he could read the tag. "This one is from Steve."  


"Jesus Steve, overachiever much? You're making the rest of us look bad!" Tony joked.  


Said soldier rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry."  


"S'ok Stevie! I don't care! Tony is just jealous that you have a bigger package than him" Clint snickered as a bright red blush covered his face. He wasn't one to make dick jokes but come on! It was right there and up for grabs. Laughs filled the room and Tony stuck him tongue out at Clint. After everyone calmed down and Tony stopped acting like a pouting child Clint started ripping off the wrapping paper.  


Jaws dropped and eyes bulged at the sight of the portrait of the team decked out in their gear. In the background was a sinking HYDRA ship in a bright blue ocean, a pillar of light gray smoke drifting into the air. The team was grinning with their arms around each other. Clint teared up and looked at Steve in an awed expression. "Steve..." He whispered,"This-this is amazing. Thank you."  


Steve smiled at him and nodded, "You're welcome. I'll help you hang it up later if you want."  


Clint beamed, "Sure!"  


An hour later the presents were all unwrapped. Clint opened Tony's envelop with contained a letter that basically stated that Clint is required to bring Tony and one guest and that he should happy Tony was such a good friend. On the back was three tickets to Warped Tour which did _not_ make Clint squeal _thank you very much_. Thor gave him a metallic bow with Asgardian symbols carved into it. After an explanation of what they were for Clint gave Thor a hug that Odin himself would be proud of. Lastly was Natasha who handed him a slim box and said, "I hope you know the trouble it took to get these. That man was indeed crazy." It turned out the two days she had disappeared about a week ago were to hunt down and collect drumsticks from the drummer of Black Veil Brides. Not only that but she got CC-the drummer- to sign them as well. Safe to say Natasha can proudly say she's Clint favorite, not that she wasn't already.  


When they finished up with cleaning up the remaining paper game consoles were pulled out and shouts of "HE'S CHEATING! AMERICAN PIE IS FUCKING CHEATING! BRUCE! HOW IS HE CHEATING?! HE CAN'T EVEN TURN ON HIS FUCKING PHONE HOW IS HE DOING THIS?" filled the air.  


And to think, Tony wanted booze and hookers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD This chapter makes me giggle. Hope you liked it and see ya next time! Only a couple more chapters left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Hi Ho everyone! So I went to Warped Tour a little while ago and have been trying to write this chapter ever since. I think I know now not to force this kind of stuff. Lol. I hope you enjoy and read and review please! <3

Clint bounced on the balls of his feet in anticipation as Tony, Natasha, and himself waited for the gates to open. Ever since Tony gave Clint tickets to Warped Tour you could physically feel the excitement all throughout the tower and the days leading up to the festival were a sight to see. The archer was jumping all over the place and was playing music non-stop. According to Clint it was extremely important that he know every single song of all of his favorite bands, even if said bands had four to five albums each. Along with blasting music he took it upon himself to educate Tony on why Set It Off is truly the greatest and most humble band ever and don't you dare even think otherwise or I swear to god you'll wake up with an arrow in the knee.  


Safe to say he was excited.  


Natasha, who has been going to these things with him since they met, left the two to go find a seat at the only stage with chairs. All around were teens and adults in clothing ranging from a banana costume to spike covered bras, the latter catching Tony's undivided attention of course. Clint stood at the entrance soaking it all in. Even after four years of entering the pavilion and scrambling to find out when certain bands were playing he still was amazed by it all.  


"Okay kid, were to first?" Tony asked. The archer looked around for the Warped Tour booth and started dragging Tony toward it.  


"First thing we need to do is get a time table so we know which stages to be at." It seemed like everyone got that idea as the line was cutting the field practically in half. Behind them was a short man in a faded band T-shirt smoking some sort of foul-smelling drug which caused Clint's eyes to water and burn. It seemed he wasn't the only one being subjected to the torture as multiple people in the line started coughing violently.  


Tony turned his head and gave the man a vicious glare before patting Clint's back and pulling him out of the line. "Come on Merida, lets go somewhere that won't cause us to get unwillingly high." Clint nodded, rubbing his watery eyes, following Tony.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


"I'm just saying he still should have given me the damn bracelet! It's not my fault the text wouldn't send, I still typed the text and hit the send button! I should have gotten a fucking bracelet!"  


Tony gave an amused sigh. This has been going on for a good twenty minuets and it seemed Clint wasn't going to let it up anytime soon.  


A man holding a "Free the Whales" sign had come up to them and said that if they sent "#freethewhales" to a certain number they would get a bracelet. Tony declined right off the bat but Clint was staring longingly at the black rubber bracelet and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The happiness in his eyes quickly dimmed when his phone said the message didn't send. The guy grabbed his phone and after fiddling with it for a couple of seconds just handed it back and walked off and ever since Clint was not a happy camper.  


"Barton, you do realize that I can have someone make you one right? Hell I could make a million of them and still be rich."  


"It's not the same." Clint grumbled, "It's the principle of the thing. At least I tried to free the whales."  


Casting a fond look at the younger man Tony chuckled and lead his to were Natasha was seated to wait until 

later that night for the concerts they wanted to see.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Natasha was seriously gonna kill that man if he didn't get back here soon. Tony had left almost two hours ago to go figure out when Asking Alexandra was going to play and hasn't come back since. This wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that her little brother was sitting next to her with an optimistic face that looked all too forced.  


Thankfully the universe decided that they couldn't bare Clint's puppy eyes and gave him the most exciting surprise of his life. Andy Biersack.  


The assassin knew that Clint had an obsession with him almost as big as the one he held for Cody Carson and to see him just show up during his girlfriend's set and start singing with her, well...His reaction made her day.  


"OH MY GOD ANDY!" He just shouted it. The two were at the back of the main stage in a fairly quiet part since most of the people were down on the floor partying so they had gained many looks from the people around them. The archer leaned forward in his seat and started snapping pictures of the god-like man like a teenaged girl.  


After the song Andy left the stage and the concert continued. Clint was still grinning like a madman and Natasha was thinking about how she loves karma for finally paying back her brother. The two started laughing as they saw loads of Black Veil Brides fans run down the stairs and to the stage in hopes that Andy was still there. Should she feel bad that they missed the two singers kissing on stage? ...Nah.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Tony panted as he wrenched himself out of the giant mosh pit. A bruise was forming on his jaw and his $200 boots were covered in slimy mud. He was trying to find the Asking Alexandra booth and during his search party he came across Pierce The Veil performing and decided to listen in for a little bit. Turns out that wasn't such a great idea as the biggest mosh pit he had ever seen formed and sucked him in. People were packed in and were pushing and shoving at one another like fish in a net. A loud scream broke through the music as a man almost as big as the Hulk started running towards him, punching him in the face and would have knocked him on the mud if not for a kind stranger picking him up. Finally after what felt like years he managed to find a way out and now was heading back to safety.  


Lessen learned: Never leave Clint's side again.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The world seemed to fade away as Clint and Tony joined the crowd for the Set It Off concert that was setting up. Once Cody ran onto the stage hands went up in the air forming the band's logo as everyone, Clint included, screamed in excitement. Music filled the air and the hoard of people sang along way more collectively than any other crowd had done so far. When the slow or more quiet parts of every song came up it was absolute magic. The crowd sang with Cody in a way that felt almost intimate. Tony was starting to realize why Clint was so obsessed with this band.  


Eventually the concert was over and Clint grabbed Tony's hand and started running to the other side of the pavilion. Thankfully Set It Off and Black Veil Brides' sets didn't overlap but they were almost back to back so the two hustled over the Shark stage.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Natasha sighed. "The things I do for those boys." Currently the assassin was standing in the longest line she has ever seen saving a spot for Clint and Tony while they went off to relive themselves. The only motivation she had left was that it was almost the end of the day and Clint is going to meet his idol soon.  


Her little brother was dead set on getting his shirt and CD signed by Set It Off and getting a possible picture with them and who was she to deny him of such an experience?  


Thirty minuets later Clint was standing in front of the Set It Off booth, beaming at his heroes- ironic isn't it?- and thanking them for signing him stuff. Once everyone in the line had their stuff signed the pictures began and small groups were formed around each five members of the band.  


Tony and Natasha smiled at each other as their Hawk talked with the lead singer of his favorite band, grinning all the while.  


"You did good Stark." She gave him a solid smack in his shoulder and hugged Clint and he cried into her shoulder, mumbling about how this is the greatest day of his life.  


The three walked out of the pavilion, Clint still happily crying all the way to the car.  


Life couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say that there is only a couple more chapters to go before this is done. :( If anyone has any prompts for a new story feel free to comment them down below and I'll see if I can write them. Until next time! :D


	12. Important Author's Note

Hey! So I _really_ did not want to be the kind of writer who posts author's notes instead of a chapter but you know what they say about desperate times.  


I, unfortunately, have writers block and can't seem to pick a concept and stick with it.  


Here's where you guys come in. I need you to choose between these two options and comment down below which one you want. By next week whichever choice has the most votes is the one I'm going with and hopefully the next chapter should be up soon after that. 

Option one: Angsty chapter that will most likely involve sobbing and painful punches to your hearts.  


Option two: Slightly less angst, don't worry it's still pretty heavy, with kidnapping and whump.

-Captain. <3


	13. THIS CHAPTER IS SO GOOD PLEASE LOVE IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So I promised a chapter would be up soon but I bet you didn't think it would be this soon, huh? :D I hope you enjoy the angsty chapter we all have been waiting for and I'll see you at the bottom of the page! <3

It was supposed to be a routine check in. Go in, ignore all of the angry glares cast his way, and assure Fury and the WSC that No, he was not going to suddenly put fatal holes in their agents any time soon. It was _supposed_ to be a some-what good day.  


Of course, when has Clint Barton ever gotten what he wanted?  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It was a deal that Fury had struck with the World Security Council. A way to keep the dog off the couch, so to speak. Agent Barton would check in once a month and they would not put out a warrant for his dead body. One would think that it wasn't that hard to do. In fact, it wasn't. It just made Clint ever so uncomfortable to step foot into the place he had nearly destroyed only a year ago.  


Loud footsteps echoed in the hallways as the infamous Hawkeye walked through SHIELD HQ. Fellow agents glaring daggers at his form, focusing every drop of their hate at him. Clint's heart thudded in his chest as he forced himself to hold the emotionless mask covering his anxiety. No one would know. No one _could_ know.  


No one could ever possibly know how much he blamed himself. How much it terrified him to even think of being here again. How much he wanted to _die_ at times because of what he did, Loki or not.  


People who used to be so fond of the young archer, who used to trust his every being, threw themselves out of his path in fear of being his next kill. It made him want to cry with every remnant of his being. Remembering how just over one year ago he was liked sent a sharp pang to his heart. Being liked by a SHIELD agent. Who would have ever possibly thought he could miss that?  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Three hours later and Clint was finally free to go. The sniper sighed, exhausted but glad he could finally leave this haunting memory of his past.  


Just as he was about to reach the last staircase to the exit a gasp was heard. Barton turned his head ever so slightly and caught sight of a woman, his age with medium length brown hair. Shockingly she wasn't glaring at him or cowering in his presence. Yippee.  


"You're...you're Hawkeye. _The_ Hawkeye. Wow. It's an honor to meet you Agent Barton! Oh god, Coulson is gonna be so jealous that I saw you before him. Can I get an autograph or something? You know what, no. Can I get a _picture?!_ " The woman babbled endlessly. Clint froze just after she started rambling. Coulson. She said Coulson. The thudding in his heart quickly speed up and Clint felt like his knees would buckle at any second.  


"W-what? You've seen Coulson?" A weak whisper forced itself out of his mouth. The question broke the girl from her rant.  


Looking into his eyes, Skye saw soul crushing pain. Her face morphed into a horrified shape as realization dawned on her. The Avengers didn't know.  


Fuck.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


It had been days.  


The team had tried and tried but their little brother would not talk.  


Clint came home a week ago; a sobbing mess. Spewing babble about how it was all his fault and Oh god I'm so sorry! His hysteria went on until Bruce couldn't take the heartbreak anymore and injected him with a sedative.  


Steve had carried him to the couch in the common room and had gently placed him down, fully believing the boy would break if he so much as jostled him. Bruce pulled a thick blanket over him and Thor sat by his head, petting his hair in a calming motion like Natasha had shown him. The team surround their archer. Protecting him from whatever had dared to upset their Hawk in such a way.  


Once again...that was a week ago.  


Thing haven't changed much since that, unfortunately.  


Once Clint woke up he had shut down completely. He refused to talk and if Nat hadn't made him he wouldn't be eating either. It was like someone had drained him of all that made him Clint Barton.  


The only time the sniper would make any noise was when he woke up from a nightmare; and that was only to sob and hyperventilate. Natasha had taken up sleeping in his bed to calm him down enough to not pass out. Tony was completely shaken from seeing his figurative brother so distraught. He holed himself up in his lab while he tried to hack into the security cameras on the SHIELD base. Everyone else tried to get him to talk, to no avail of course.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Natasha's eyebrows narrowed in complete anger as she punched in a phone number on her phone. Stark had finally found footage of what had caused this mess.  


A recently new SHIELD agent, _Skye_ , had stopped Clint and started flailing around about how she loved him or some shit of that nature. The point is, Coulson is alive and has been for _months_. Her poor little Hawk had to find out from a stranger who just so happened to be on his new team. After the girl finished telling him everything she apologized and left.  


Exactly one minute later Clint collapsed onto the floor as a level 10 anxiety attack captured his soul and tortured it with jumper cables.  


There would be fucking hell to pay for causing this much pain in her brother's already fractured heart.  


"Fury. You had better get down here and clean up your shit."  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Steve rubbed Clint's arm as softly as he could. The team was all gathered in the common room per Natasha's instructions and Clint was still the empty husk he has been all week.  


"It'll be okay buddy. You hear? Nat has a plan and soon you'll be yourself again. I promise." The smile on his face probably looked fake as hell but at this point no one cared. Clint wasn't making any eye contact to see it anyway.  


A cheerful bing filled the atmosphere and the elevator slid open, revealing Fury and a concealed figure. Natasha glided into the room with determination in her every being. Finally reaching the duo still by the elevator the assassin wound up her arm, like one would a spring, and she punched the director so hard a loud **crunch** resonated through the room.  


"You are a _bastard_. Do you have any idea what you have put him through?! Loki didn't break him, _you did_. All of the crying, all of the stress, he has developed a fully diagnose-able anxiety disorder because you wanted your fucking team of action figures." Words that could slice the throats of millions were spat out with such hatred. By now everyone was standing, gaping in shock at the scene before them.  


"And _**you**_. He loved you like a father. He had so much faith in you. _**He practically worshiped the ground you walked on.**_ You abandoned us. You abandoned _**him.**_ And look at what you have caused." Natasha flung her arm back dramatically, pointing out to the still covered figure a young boy who wasn't truly there. Her-forced- calm voice spoke up one last time. "Now you will pay for your sins." With that the hood covering the man's face was ripped back, revealing a middle aged man with wispy hair and blue eyes.  


Time slowed.  


Watery tri-colored eyes locked onto his.  


"Coulson?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me. :)  
> -Captain. <3


	14. THE END :D

Hey guys! So originally I was going to add onto this. Buuuuut I kinda want to be evil and leave it dangling off of a cliff. Don't worry, I have ideas for a sequel if you guys want one.  


I'm sorry if I upset you, and I come baring a poll! :D I have some new prompts and you can leave a comment for which one you want the most. I know last time I did this some people liked both options so to keep you from tearing yourself apart I will get to all of these prompts, it's just a matter of which I do first.  


1\. The team is captured by a mad scientist who has an obsession with the Animorphs. Animal transformation, Clint- centric.  


2\. High School AU. Clint-centric.  


3\. fem!Clint, protective team.  


4\. Fury hires Clint to hide in the vents above his office and mess with people that he doesn't like. (Oneshot)  


I'll give you guys two weeks and the one with the one votes will win. Thank you guys so much for reading my first fanfiction ever and giving me all of the feedback you left. I'll see ya soon! <3  


-Captain


End file.
